Desde el comienzo
by LivvyBlack
Summary: James le pide un favor a Sirius, que cambiará su forma de ver a Wendy, la mejor amiga de Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, a quien le agradezco, como seguro también ustedes, que haya creado este mundo tan maravilloso.**

**Bueno, como es el primer capítulo, me aprecio adecuado hacer una presentación. Había estado escribiendo una historia con este mismo personaje, pero preferí borrarla y rehacerla, con nuevos personajes.**

Era una tarde cálida de julio en Londres. Una niña de apenas unos once años, de cabello castaño claro, y de ojos de un verde azulado, jugaba con su hermano pequeño, en el verde césped del patio trasero de su casa.

-¡Ya basta, Wendy, es trampa!

-No, no lo es.

La niña acababa de treparse a una rama muy alta del árbol que estaba en el centro del patio.

-¡Entonces dime cómo lo haces, y ya no va a ser más trampa!

-Pero si yo no sé cómo lo hago, Christopher, sólo lo hago, quizás cuando crezcas un poco lo lograrás- le dijo en tono burlón.

-¡Ya basta, le diré a mamá! ¡MAMÁ!

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y salió una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo, de un castaño claro y ojos miel, llevaba en la mano un sobre abierto, del que sobresalía una carta.

-Wendy, baja de ahí- dijo sin alarmarse, ya se había acostumbrado bastante a ver a su hija mayor hacer cosas extraordinarias.-hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó algo asustada. ¿Por qué hay un hombre que quiere hablar conmigo?, se preguntó. Quizás fuera el señor Hopkings, de la librería, al que no sabía cómo demonios había tirado encima una docena de libros que se hallaban en el estante más alto de la librería.

Entró en la casa, y vio que sentado en el sillón de la sala, frente a su padre, se encontraba un hombre anciano, con una larga barba blanca, unos anteojos de medialuna, y una larga túnica azul, era un hombre de lo más extravagante que Wendy había visto en s vida.

-Buenas tardes, Wendy- la saludó amablemente.

-Hola- dijo ella, y tomó asiento junto a su padre, que miraba al hombre con incredulidad.

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Y por qué quería hablar conmigo?

-Queremos informarte que has sido aceptada en nuestra institución, aprenderás magia durante siete años, con otros niños de tu edad, que como tú, son hechiceros.

-¿Soy una bruja?

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y cómo es ese colegio?- preguntó su madre.

-Es una legendaria institución, la mejor de nuestro mundo, su hija viajará al colegio el 1° de septiembre, y permanecerá allí hasta junio, compartirá el dormitorio con sus compañeras…

Wendy escuchaba todo atentamente, sin poder creerlo, ¡era una bruja!, e iría a un colegio de magia, donde habría más magos y brujas. Ése era sin duda alguna, el mejor día de su vida, al menos hasta que llegara a Hogwarts, claro.

**Bueno fin del primer capítulo(¿, si les gustó quisiera saberlo, así se si continuar, y cómo continuar esta historia. **


	2. El gran plan del merodeador

**Bueno, ahora que empieza la historia es importante que digan si les gusta, o si es lo peor que leyeron en la vida, así que aquí estoy lista para leer críticas constructivas.**

**En realidad quería hacer un capítulo mucho más largo, pero decidí que era mejor dividirlo, sé que es bastante corto, pero el otro hubiera resultado muy largo. Ah, y gracias a los dos reviews!^_^**

Había amanecido hacía apenas dos horas, el sol entraba por las rendijas de la ventana de la habitación de Wendy, y le arrancaba destellos dorados a su cabello castaño y ondulado.

El despertador sonó, y la chica se dispuso a levantarse con rapidez, para desayunar con su familia. Éste sería su último desayuno juntos en meses, ya que en unas tres horas, partiría a Hogwarts, para comenzar su sexto año, nada conseguía alegrarla más en el mundo que volver al castillo.

En seis años en el colegio, había hecho muchas amistades. Entre sus mejores amigas, estaban Lily Evans y Mary Macdonald, con quienes compartía el dormitorio en la torre Gryffindor. Pero también había muchos que prefería no ver ni en figurillas; como Avery, y su pandilla unos chicos de Slytherin, que se la pasaba molestando a los hijos de los _muggles, _a quienes denominaban _sangre sucia._ Por otro lado tampoco le agradaban todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor, y encontraba especialmente odiosos a dos en particular: Sirius Black y James Potter. Quizás lo más le molestaba era su arrogante actitud, o el hecho de que no podían pasar un solo día sin molestar a otros, o que se creyeran los mejores en todo. O quizás lo que más la fastidiaba era que Black saliera con cada idiota babosa que se le acercara, sólo para botarla al día siguiente, de seguro eso lo hacía creerse la gran cosa. "No es tan lindo, no es para tanto", solía decir cuando alguna chica prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre Sirius.

Aunque eso no era cierto, a decir verdad, Wendy no había visto nunca un chico tan hermoso como Sirius Black. Tenía el cabello de un negro azulado y largo, hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes y grises, era alto, y también tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado. Dos de sus amigos, James y Remus, aunque no tenían su atractivo, también eran muy apuestos. James tenía el cabello negro azabache, siempre despeinado, y ojos de un marrón claro, que se ocultaban detrás de sus gafas. Y Remus, que tenía el cabello dorado, y los ojos miel, ofrecía un aspecto mucho más cansado y descuidado que sus amigos. Era muy atractivo también, pero no era algo de que solía alardear, ya que era mucho más tímido y reservado que James y Sirius. Por último estaba Peter Pettigrew, quien no era nada agraciado: era gordo y bajito, su cabello era rubio, y sus ojos llorosos eran color café.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾, Wendy se dispuso a despedirse de sus padres, que como cada año, le pedían que se comportara bien (como si no lo hiciera), que escribiera seguido, y que estudiara mucho, pero ese año había un agregado, "Cuida muy bien a tu hermano, éste es su primer año, y ya sabes cómo tratan algunos de esos chicos a los hijos de _muggles_" le había dicho su padre. Tras prometerle como un millón de veces que cuidaría bien de Christopher, Wendy se dispuso a subir al tren, y buscar a sus dos amigas.

-¡Por aquí, Wendy!- la llamó Lily desde su compartimento.

-¡Hola chicas!

-Hola, Wendy, hola Christopher- los saludaron Lily y Mary.

-Hola- saludó Christopher tímidamente.

-Te ves bien- le dijo Mary, a quien lamentablemente no había visto en todo el verano.

Era cierto, se veía muy bien, durante el verano había crecido unos pocos centímetros, pero el cambio más significativo no era su estatura, si no que su cuerpo ya se asemejaba más al de una mujer que al de una niña. Su rostro, aunque seguía teniendo cierto aire infantil, tenía rasgos juveniles más marcados, y sus senos también habían crecido. No era la chica más hermosa del colegio, ni tampoco la más hermosa entre sus amigas, pero sin duda alguna, era muy bonita. Sin embargo, Lily también era muy linda. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, lacio y largo, sus ojos eran de un verde impresionante, era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Wendy Mary. Y Mary, que era un poco más alta que Wendy, tenía el cabello de un castaño rojizo, ojos marrones, y era algo regordeta.

Habían pasado al menos tres horas desde que el tren había salido de Londres, Lily había tenido que viajar en el vagón de los prefectos, y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien en el tren, mientras Wendy y Mary se habían pasado el viaje respondiendo las preguntas de Christopher sobre Hogwarts, y hablando sobre su verano.

-¿Has leído el profeta últimamente?- preguntó Mary mientras desenvolvía una rana de chocolate.

-Sí, claro, me parece terrible lo que le pasó a aquella familia de Bath…

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, y por ella entró Lily, con una expresión de disgusto que sólo era visible cuando veía a Potter. La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, y por ella entraron Sirius y James, el primero con una expresión divertida, y el segundo intentaba parecer serio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Wendy.

-Eso a ti no te importa- respondió Sirius.

-Vamos, Evans, no es para tanto…

-Lárguense de aquí, ahora Potter.

-Sabes que si salieras conmigo…

-No quiero verte ni aquí ni en una cita, ni en ninguna parte, Potter. ¡Ahora largo!- con un movimiento de la varita cerró la puerta del compartimento, dejando fuera a Sirius y a un derrotado James.

-Créeme Canuto, jamás entenderé porque Evans no sale conmigo.

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo.

-A veces eres muy lento, Cornamenta.

Los chicos entraron en su compartimento, dentro estaban Remus y Peter, éste último devoraba con ansias una caja de grageas.

-¿Quieres al menos cerrar la boca, Colagusano?- le dijo James molesto, Peter se ruborizó.

-Vamos, Cornamenta no es para tanto, ya sabías que iba a rechazarte.- decía Sirius entre risas.

-Cierra la boca.

-Tal vez no le gustas…- intentó consolarlo Peter cuando por fin tragó.

-¿Lo dices en serio Colagusano? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…?

James calló a Sirius con una mirada asesina.

-James, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que debes buscar otra forma de acercarte a ella?- sugirió Remus.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No importa lo que hago, siempre me rechaza.

-Bueno tal vez… piénsalo, no le agrada cómo la invitas a salir, y tampoco le agrada que le eches maldiciones a la gente, aunque sean de Slytheryn- se apresuró a añadir, al ver que su amigo iba a replicar- tal vez si evitaras comportarte así… Tal vez deberías actuar más maduro…

James bufó.

-… Y otro problema, es que tampoco le caes bien a sus amigas.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Eso descuenta muchos puntos, amigo.- le informó Sirius.

-Bien, bien. Bueno, tal vez debería acercarme a sus amigas.

-Pero tampoco les agradas-observó Peter.

-Además sería obvio que sólo buscas acercarte a Evans.- agregó Sirius

James lo miró, y de pronto una idea, una "brillante" idea apareció en su mente.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó James que ahora lo miraba como si lo viera por vez primera. Sirius arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, me llamo Sirius…- se encogió de hombros.

-Cállate y escucha. Tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si tú te acercaras a sus amigas?

-Olvídalo, a ellas no les agrado yo tampoco…- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si apartara a una mosca.

-Más bien, yo diría que te odian…- replicó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo James ignorando ése último comentario- Entonces Canuto, elige, ¿Lair o Macdonald?

-Bien, supongo que Lair…- supongo que a ella le agrado más que Macdonlad.- Pero no era por eso que prefería a Wendy. Si debía sacrificar su tiempo libre por hablar con una chica que lo odiaba para que su amigo por fin saliera con Evans, al menos quería estar seguro de que si lo lograba la recompensa de tanto esfuerzo valdría la pena también para él. Si tenía suerte, podría agregar a Lair a la lista de chicas con las que había pasado un buen rato.- Sí, Lair definitivamente, aunque será difícil, ella me detesta.

-¡Claro que no!

-Claro que sí- lo contradijo Peter.

James lo miró con enfado y Sirius rió.

-De acuerdo, hermano, pero me debes una. No sé ni por qué lo hago…-dijo más para sí mismo.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo… y te dejé vivir en mi casa, en vez de llevarte a la perrera- bromeó James sonriente- Como sea, haz lo que debas, conquístala, hazla sentir especial, y todo eso, confío en el… encanto Black.

-Descuida, Cornamenta, eso jamás me falla.- dijo Sirius con orgullo, haciendo gala de su belleza.

Horas más tarde llegaron a Hogsmeade, y vieron a Hagrid llamando a los alumnos de primer año, para que lo acompañaran en los botes al castillo.

-¿No puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Christopher aterrado.

-Verás, Chris- dijo Lily en tono maternal- los de primer año deben acompañarlo a él- dijo mirando en dirección a la enorme figura de Hagrid- porque así los llevarán a todos a la ceremonia de selección.

Christopher miró a su hermana mayor suplicante.

-¿Y si me hacen cantar como a ti?

Wendy soltó una carcajada, Lily y Mary también rieron.

-Eso no es cierto, Chris, sólo bromeaba.

-Sólo van a hacer que te sientes, te pondrán un sombrero y te dirán a qué casa perteneces.- explicó Mary.

-O sea, a Gryffindor- aclaró Wendy.

-O a la que a Christopher más le guste.- dijo Lily con severidad.

-Da igual, de todas formas tú no eliges…

Peter que estaba detrás de ellas, junto a James, Sirius y Remus que habían oído toda la conversación les dijo:

-Yo sí elegí estar en Gryffindor.- pero de pronto se arrepintió de haber revelado aquello a sus amigos.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Remus interesado.- ¿Y a qué casa hubieras ido entonces?-

-No sé, yo sólo le pedí estar en Gryffindor.- mintió.

-Vamos, hay que subir a los carruajes.- dijo James.

Se subieron a un carruaje en el que ya había tres chicas sentadas.

-Oh, genial.- murmuró Wendy al ver a los chicos.

-A mí tampoco me alegra mucho verte que digamos, Lair.-dijo Sirius.

Wendy rodó los ojos y murmuró "idiota", de forma que él la oyera.

Él estaba listo para discutir, pero James le propinó un codazo en las costillas, y se acordó del plan que tenían, entonces se cruzó de brazos de mal humor y se dispuso a mirar fijamente hacia el suelo por el resto del viaje. Su estúpido plan sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado.


End file.
